Bleach FanFic Collection
by ConstantSnow
Summary: This is a collection of short stories/one shots that I randomly write, there are different pairings, no point, no plot, no meaning, just what randomly pops in my head and it's rated from All ages to Mature. Please enjoy reading, but check the rating!
1. Intro

**Hello!**

Welcome to my collection of one shots/ short stories which ever you'd prefer to call them. I often have stories that are to short to allow them their own like book, but I didn't just not want to post them so I decided to create this, and post them when ever I want because I have a bunch of these stories that I really like and thought that you'd also enjoy. So I will post the stories just when I can, what happens most of the time is I'm not sure what I'm going to do with one of my major stories so I mess around and write short stories just to keep myself thinking. There isn't really going to be meaning to any of these stories, but it's just for the hell of it. *shrugs* I hope you don't mind completely random and mindless fan fics.

Here it is, my Bleach Fan Fic Collection.

*****************

The stories will be rated all over the place, and I'll put the rating at the beginning of each story.

Also the pairings will be completely random, just what ever pops into my head at the time.

I hope that you will all enjoy reading these stories and that you'll want to read more of them.

ConstantSnow


	2. Glint

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a one shot, although it seems like it could be a longer story, it's short and to the point, at least I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, related characters or themes.

**Warning:** This story is mature for a reason, please read with caution. Yaoi(manxman) harsh language, angst, and more.

Please Enjoy

*************************************************************GLINT*************************************************************

When Ichigo heard Grimmjow's growl, felt the raw power that rushed over him, he didn't want to win. Ichigo's inner hollow didn't want Ichigo to win, which was so unlike him. Zangetsu fell from his nimble fingers, and fell straight down to stick in the pure white sand hundreds of feet below him. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, who was grinning from ear to ear with pointed teeth showing, and a glint in his beautiful blue eyes.

Ichigo had seen that glint before, almost every guy that looked at him had it. It was the glint of pure lust, when Ichigo was younger he used to be terrified of that look, he always had to run away from neighborhood teenagers guys. Tatsuki had protected him for a long time, which he was grateful for. Chad when they meet in middle school helped then too, even though Chad had feelings for Ichigo, Chad was the type of guy that preferred friendship over sexual release.

When Ichigo started high school, he started protecting himself, he was damned good at keeping perverts away from him.

But this damned evil animal of a man, if you could even call Grimmjow a man, who'd been staring at Ichigo with that same look, that same intense lust since they first meet, made Ichigo's mind go blank and his heart race. Ichigo didn't know what to do, how to react to this strange feeling he had.

Orihime was screaming at him, telling him to grab Zangetsu and fight Grimmjow.

Ichigo blinked slowly, when his eyes focused again, Grimmjow had moved from his place so far away, to behind him, hot breath running down Ichigo's slender pale neck.

"What's the matter Shinigami?" Grimmjow said huskily, putting an arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo took in a deep shaking breath as Grimmjow's claws ran up his side, tearing the black fabric of his uniform top. "You ever mated before Shinigami?" He asked.

"....no," Ichigo finally said swallowing as his mouth became dry. Grimmjow growled pleasantly and rocked his hips forward. Ichigo's breath hitched and his body tensed. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow's free hand slipped inside his inform top.

Grimmjow chuckled rolling one of Ichigo's nipples between his thumb and index finger, making Ichigo moan. "You're pretty lewd ain't ya?" Grimmjow said in Ichigo's ear, hot breath rolling down Ichigo's skin.

"....p-please," Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Please what Shinigami?" He asked opening Ichigo's uniform. Ichigo bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan as Grimmjow's nails lightly scratched his chest. "Do ya like this?" Grimmjow asked and rolled his hips forward and Ichigo's breath hitched. Grimmjow practically purred. "Do you want me to take you?" Grimmjow moved his arm from Ichigo's waist, slipping his hand slightly to pulling the tie loose from Ichigo's pants. His pants fell dangerously low on slender hips. "Ichigo," Grimmjow said huskily.

Ichigo opened his eyes, they were glazed with lust. Usually he'd be fighting, kick anyone's ass that got close to him like this, even someone who looked at him the way Grimmjow was, would be punched hard or more drastically beat to a bloody mess for their trouble. But for some strange ungodly reason, Ichigo couldn't get his body to fight, couldn't do anything but let this happen. His body wanted this, his mind was completely blank.

"Do you want this Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked licking Ichigo's neck with a rough long cat like tongue. "Do you want to mate with me?" Grimmjow licked Ichigo's ear and nipped on it.

Ichigo shivered. "..... yes,"

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's chin roughly and turned his head and pressed their lips together forcefully. Ichigo moaned against Grimmjow's tongue, nipping at it, lapping the spicy taste that the espada gave. Grimmjow growled, putting a hand tightly on the back of Ichigo's neck turning Ichigo to face him fast. Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow pulled away, and Ichigo mewled, opening his eyes and looked up at Grimmjow wantonly. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's pants down, and palmed Ichigo's erection. Ichigo's knees shook and he rocked his hips against Grimmjow's warm large hand for more friction. Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face, the beautiful blush, the moist parted lips, closed eyes. Grimmjow could smell Ichigo's sweet heated breath.

Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo face first against the large pillar wall and moved against his back, rocking his hips against Ichigo's bare ass. Ichigo moaned loudly, leaning his head back and put his hands up against the wall, Grimmjow moved a leg between Ichigo's, spreading them wide.

"P-please...!" Ichigo pleaded and Grimmjow looked at him. "I-I can't,"

Grimmjow growled deeply and took his cock from his pants and rubbed it between Ichigo's round cheeks. Ichigo shivered and moaned arching his chest into the pillar. Grimmjow shifted and nudged against Ichigo's entrance, Ichigo made the most beautiful moan Grimmjow had ever heard. He couldn't hold back and thrust into the teen slowly, but didn't stop when Ichigo bit his lip in pain and huffed.

"...hurts,"

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's neck slowly a few times, letting Ichigo get used to the sensation of being so filled. Ichigo's chest was moving rapidly, Grimmjow was having a hard time keeping his body still. Ichigo relaxed slightly and Grimmjow thrust hard, Ichigo flung his head back and screamed as his body was thrust into repeatedly by Grimmjow.

Ichigo turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, who forced their lips together, thrusting harder. Ichigo's legs were going limp, his body was shaking, and Grimmjow reached around Ichigo's slim waist and began pumping his leaking cock in time with his hard fast thrust. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's body began sucking on his tightly.

" G-gonna.... c-cum," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow nibbled his neck.

"Then cum for me," Grimmjow demanded huskily, his thrust becoming erratic as he came close to cumming as well.

Ichigo threw his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder and cried out, his cum splattering up his chest and on the pillar wall before him. He started to go limp, Grimmjow still pounding into him from behind relentlessly.

Grimmjow was so close, Ichigo's quivering body squeezing him. Grimmjow came, hard, growling Ichigo's name, thrusting to milk his release to the fullest. Ichigo moaned as the warm creamy liquid filled him.

Grimmjow let his body press Ichigo against the pillar, licking Ichigo's neck and shoulders with his rough tongue. Ichigo whimpered, and Grimmjow pulled out, and picked Ichigo up with ease. Ichigo was limp in Grimmjow's arms, the espada shivered, looking over his shoulder, he could feel more shinigami moving closer to them, but he didn't want to fight at this time, he had only one concern, getting his new mate as far away from them as possible.

Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo's sleeping form in the remains of the black shinigami top. He took off, heading for the white castle in the distance, he reached it, just as the shinigami reached Orihime on the pillar, Nnorita had gotten there at that time too, soon their reiatsu was flaring in the heat of their battle. Ichigo groaned in Grimmjow's arms feeling the reiatsu flaring in his sleep.

Grimmjow got to his room which was more like a den than anything else. A large rounded bed that was curved like a bowl was placed in the corner, the white marble floor covered with thick blue rugs. To the far left of the room was a door that split leading to the closet and bathroom. Grimmjow took Ichigo into the bathroom, he bent down, holding Ichigo against his chest with one arm, resting on his thighs as he turned on the warm water with the other hand.

Grimmjow put Ichigo in the warm water carefully and Ichigo hissed, squirmed and opened his eyes slightly and looked up. His eyes went wide with horror and he pushed Grimmjow away, splashing water onto the floor as he struggled.

"W-what?" Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest, hugging himself as he pushed against himself in to a corner of the bathtub.

"What do you mean '_what_'?" Grimmjow growled.

"What did you do to me?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing you didn't want," Grimmjow said. "Now be still so I can clean you up," He moved closer.

"N-no, just stay.... just stay away," Ichigo said and tightened his jaw. "I can wash myself,"

"What's with the atitude?" Grimmjow asked scooting away from the tub to sit on the floor on the other side of the bathroom, but still watched Ichigo with lust filled eyes.

Ichigo's brow furrowed and he looked down. "I feel.... strange around you," He muttered. "My body acts on it's own and my mind just goes blank,"

Grimmjow grinned and licked his lips. "Maybe you're in heat," He said. "And I've got the right scent to turn you on,"

Ichigo blushed and flung the washcloth he had been using to wash himself at Grimmjow, effectively hitting the espada in the face. "Don't be stupid. Humans don't go into heat,"

"Ya ain't human," Grimmjow said. "Yer like me and the other espada, like hollows, like animals," Grimmjow stared at Ichigo who's eyes were wide in confusion. "There's no hiding it, with that hollow mask of yours, you're more like me then you are those shinigami you came here with, or that girl you were trying to save,"

Ichigo looked away. "But why you?"

Grimmjow moved back over to the tub and chuckled. "That's the way we animals are Shinigami, get used to it," Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him from the tub and onto the floor with a wet slapping sound. Ichigo gritted his teeth and squirmed on the cold floor, the froze feeling Grimmjow's body press down on him. "Just so you know, you're mine now, there's no going back," Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips.

"How can I go back? I'll be stuck with your reiatsu on me forever," Ichigo said breathily and Grimmjow grinned.

"Good," Grimmjow nipped Ichigo's bottom lip and Ichigo moaned softly and kissed Grimmjow back, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's strong shoulders.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Like how I started it out? I hope so, please review and comment


	3. You Know Me

**Chapter Two:** You Know Me Chad/Ichigo

**Please Enjoy**

**Author's Note:** This story is light, and should be acceptable for anyone who's had the talk about_ 'the birds and the bees'_ to read. There will be hints of manxman but I won't go into detail. It's gonna be kinda strange after reading Glint, but I really wanted to write this story, the idea just kinda formed and I ran with it, so here it is.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched him, talking with the others and my heart beat heavily in my chest. It was insane how someone like him could affect me in such a way, ever since we first met, I'd been following him like a puppy, and he never pushed me away, but then again, I never truly told him how I felt about him. It was always friendship, and it seemed that it'd always be just that, friendship.

Thinking that made my chest grow tight and a lump form in my throat. I'm such a sap sometime, I laughed quietly at myself and looked down, shaking my head, my wavy brown hair covering my eyes.

"Hey Sado-kun,"

I looked up at Orihime who'd moved away from the group who was just a few feet away, talking and joking loudly.

"Can you believe it? In a few days we're all going to be going away to different colleges," Orihime leaned back against the large tree next to me and looked up. "Man it seems like just yesterday we were freshman,"

I nodded glancing back at the group when I heard his voice, his laugh. I caught a glimpse of his famous smile that was usually always hidden with a deep scowl in it's place.

"Kurosaki-kun was telling us about this place he wants us all to go on friday night," Orihime said and I glanced at her again.

"I'll be there," I said and slowly stood, I couldn't see myself going though, it'd be to painful to watch him leave for the last time. I knew he was going to go far, that he'd never have to look back on this small town, we'd be forgotten, and replaced with new friends. I was heading back to Mexico so I really wasn't much better, I just knew that I'd need to get as far away from any memory of him as possible.

I put my hands in my pockets and started walking from the park to my apartment.

"Oi! Chad!"

I felt a sad smile form on my lips as I heard him calling me, after all these years he still didn't call me by my real name. But as long as it was him, I didn't care. I turned and looked down at him as he rushed towards me.

"Don't just run off and not say good bye," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," I said bowing my head slightly.

"I forgive you," Ichigo grinned. "So, what's up? Why are you heading home so early?" Ichigo followed me.

"I've got to finish packing," I said truthfully, my plane back to Mexico was tomorrow at noon.

"So you're really going back huh?" Ichigo asked and I nodded. "You're gonna write and stuff right?" he asked and I looked at him, he looked worried, so I nodded. "Good,"

"Are you nervous?" I asked as we crossed the street.

"Of course," Ichigo said. "You?"

"No," I said.

Ichigo stopped outside my apartment door and grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked at him, his head was hanging, hiding his eyes with his bright orange hair. "I know you better then this Chad, I know you're not gonna show up Friday night, and I probably will never hear from you again," Ichigo took a deep shaking breath. "So I decided that if you're going to leave and never come back that I don't have to hide anymore. I'll tell you out right so at least I'll be able to sleep after you're gone,"

"What?" I asked shifting so I was standing closer to him.

"I've been hiding how I really felt about you for the longest time. I didn't know how you would react, and I figured if you hated me afterwards, I wouldn't have to try an make you stay any more," Ichigo said and I frowned.

"Ichigo," I said reaching up with my free hand to cup his face carefully, make him look up at me. His eyes were like liquid chocolate and he stared up at me, and I saw tears at the edges of his eyes.

"I love you," Ichigo said quietly and my heart started racing. "Every since we meet I've only ever wanted to be with you, I'd leave everyone else behind, ignore them just to have you feel the same way I felt,"

"Ichigo," I pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm such an idiot," I whispered. "I'm sorry,"

Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed his cheek against my shirt. "I was so afraid you were going to reject me," Ichigo said

"No, I'd never reject you," I said and Ichigo looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed him softly, putting a hand on the side of his face, my fingertips mixed in his hair. "I love you so much Ichigo," I said and Ichigo stood on his toes and kissed me back.....

Somehow we made it into my apartment, kissing each other like mad, all of the self control we had both used gone in seconds. God he was beautiful, his skin was soft and his body fit mine perfectly. He clutched at me tightly and begged me never to leave him, and I told him I never would. I touched him slowly and tenderly, and he touched me back. I never thought anything would feel like this heaven, and nothing else would ever fell like this, feel like Ichigo.........

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he laid in front of me, his body curved into mine, his arms under his head like a pillow as he slept. I watched him, as the sun light crept through the curtains to make his face seem like it was glowing. I glanced at the clock then stood slowly, pulling on my discarded jeans, but I didn't bother to button or zip them.

I went into the other room and picked up my phone and called the airline, to cancel my ticket. It didn't take long, there were a few questions, but I had no trouble answering them, I didn't care, I was happy.

I put the phone down when I was finished and walked back in to my bedroom to see Ichigo laying on his back, one arm over his head, the other on his bare stomach. A sight I could get used to seeing every morning for the rest of my life.

I leaned against the wall at the foot of my bed to watch Ichigo for a long time, until he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around until his eyes found me.

"I half expected you to be gone when I woke up," Ichigo said slowly sitting up.

"You know me better then that," I said and Ichigo smiled as I walked back over to the bed and knelt down leaning over him, and I captured his lips firmly with my own. His arms wrapped around my neck and he pulled me down on top of him. I circled my arms around his head on the pillow and kissed him back tenderly before pulling away to look down at him.

"I love you Sado," Ichigo said and I ran my lips against his cheek.

"Since when have you ever called me that?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to call you it, so I started calling you Chad. Now that everyone calls you Chad, I'll call you Sado," Ichigo said and I chuckled.

"Alright," I said running my fingers down his cheek. "I love you Ichigo,"

Ichigo turned his head slowly and kissed my hand that rested on his cheek "Yea," Ichigo smiled. "I love you too,"

I kissed him again then carefully sat up.

"So I take it you're not going back to Mexico right?" Ichigo asked sitting up at me.

"Do you want me too?" I asked.

"Only if I'm going with you," Ichigo said and I looked at him.

"Maybe one day, the two of us can go," I said and Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"Like a honeymoon?" Ichigo asked and I smiled.

"It that's what you want it to be," I said leaning down and kissing him again.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea," Ichigo said putting his hand over mine.

"I'll teach you spanish," I said and Ichigo laughed. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said.

"Nada," I said and Ichigo laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, I know you say things in Spanish every once in a while, but just a word or two, but to actually have you speaking it to me, I have a hard time picturing it,"

"Well, we'll start small," I said. " El amor de mi vida," I whispered and Ichigo blushed.

"I think I know what that means," Ichigo said and leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Close enough," I said and kissed him softly.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Can we stay in bed all day?" He asked laying back down.

"Yea sure," I said laying next to him.

"You know me so well," Ichigo said moving back against me.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_El amor de mi vida_: the love of my life. It's a rough translation, my spanish isn't the best seeing as I usually never did my work in class

_Nada:___Nothing.

I hope you like


	4. Mask

**Warning:** This story will be rated **M** for Mature, so no underage readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 3:**** Mask** Kensei & Ichigo.

Requested by Raika Katsuya

**Please Enjoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I refuse to deal with this dickhead!" Hioryi screamed slapping Ichigo hard across the face with her sandal. "Stupid dickhead can't even hold his mask for five seconds!!" She slapped him again, and his nose began to bleed.

Ichigo looked up holding his bleeding nose and gritted his teeth.

"Someone take over!" Hioryi stormed off, her mask vanishing as she did.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Ichigo. "I'll do it," I said standing slowly.

Shinji turned to me. "Ya sure?" He asked. I rolled my shoulders.

"I could use a workout," I said jumping down to where Ichigo was still sitting.

He looked away, frustration on his face plan as day.

"Get up," I said pulling my sword from it's sheath.

Ichigo looked at me. "Huh?"

"Get up," I said.

Ichigo stood slowly.

"Pull out your mask," I ordered.

"Bu-"

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back. "Do it," I ordered walking towards him where he lay in a pile of rubble.

Ichigo forced himself to stand and called out his mask, and lunged, he managed one hit, which I blocked, then his mask broke and I kicked him back. Ichigo skidded, but managed not to fall. He was panting hard, and his hands were shaking on the hilt of his sword. My eyes narrowed and I sighed and sheathed my blade.

"Wait!" Ichigo demanded and I looked at him. "Why are you stopping?"

"Go take a nap," I said.

"No, I don't have time for this!" Ichigo gritted his teeth and forced his mask out and lunged again, I sidestepped and kneed him in the chest. Ichigo grabbed my shirt though, and I was surprised that he wasn't flung back. "Don't give up on me," He said as his mask crumbled away. I looked at him, his eyes were locked on me, and filled with desperation. " I need this," His voice was low, and his grip on my shirt tightened.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, but I'm not going to go easy on you," I told him, Ichigo grinned at that.

"Good," He said.

I punched him, catching him off guard and sending him flying back.

"Kensei! Don't hurt Berry-kun,"

"Shut up Mashiro!" I roared and she stuck her tongue out at me. I gritted my teeth, but something else caught my attention and I turned just as Ichigo swung his blade down at me. "Shit," I jumped back, Ichigo's blade bit into the ground, spraying rocks, Ichigo pushed off the ground and lunged at me, I pulled my blade and blocked his weapon, he managed to push me back, and I threw him off me.

"You've gotta use your mask Kensei," Shinji said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea," I said putting my hand over my face and summoned my mask, I hissed and lunged at Ichigo, taking him by surprise, his mask vanished and I kicked him into a large rock.

I landed a few feet in front of him and lifted my mask from my face, letting it hang on the side of my head. "Get up," I demanded.

Ichigo's body trembled and he looked up at me in shock.

"Get up," I said.

"I can't!" Ichigo yelled back.

"The hell you can't! Get up!" I roared. Ichigo flinched staring up at me, "You just begged me to help you, don't give up now,"

Ichigo swallowed, and managed to get his legs under him, but they were shaking badly.

"Call out your mask and attack me," I said sliding my mask back over my face.

Ichigo put his hand over his face and started to call his mask, but it wouldn't form.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my mask. "Try harder," I told him and he looked at me.

"I'm trying," He growled and tried again, this time his mask formed, and he lunged, I laughed and blocked his attack. Ichigo roared, he was getting desperate again.

"Come on, don't be so weak," I said punching Ichigo in the jaw, shattering his mask like brittle glass.

Ichigo stumbled back and fell, panting hard and his eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched.

I sighed and let my mask disappear and went over to Ichigo sheathing my sword. I bent down next to him, putting my forearms on my knees. "You're still scared," I said and he slowly opened his eyes.

"No I'm not," Ichigo growled.

"Yes you are," I said and his face dropped and he turned his eyes away. "Kids these days," I huffed.

"Shut up," Ichigo growled and I raised my eyebrow. "You don't know what it's like,"

"I don't?" I asked. Ichigo's eyes grew wide for a moment, then he looked at me. "We were all forced into this, all eight of us went through this, and as you can see, we're all okay," I said.

Ichigo swallowed and forced himself to sit up, he coughed and I saw blood on his lips. "You had nightmares?" He asked and I frowned. "Did you hurt your friends because you couldn't control yourself?" Ichigo looked at me, and I couldn't speak.

"Kensei was one of the first ones to be turned into a vizard by Aizen," Shinji stepped next to me and I looked up at him. "He kicked all of our asses,"

I gritted my teeth and stood. "Shut up," I growled.

Shinji stuck his hands in his pockets, not taking his eyes off Ichigo. I turned my attention back to him as well. I bent back down and Ichigo looked at me.

"What are you fighting for?" I asked him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"To protect my friends," Ichigo said.

"That it?" I asked.

"No," Ichigo said, he forced himself to his feet quickly, nearly falling over, but I stood quickly and grabbed his shoulders and he slumped against my chest.

"You need a break," I said.

"I don't have time," Ichigo said.

"It's not up for discussion," I lifted him over my shoulder, and he fought tiredly, but I didn't let him go. "Stop fighting, we have time to get you stronger, but for now, you need to rest," I dropped him on a rolled out futon and he glared up at me. I knelt down and took his sword, grabbing his wrist as he tried to pull it back. " It's fine where it is," I said and Ichigo looked at me. "Now, at least five hours of sleep, got it?"

"I'm not gonna sleep for five hours, I don't h-"

"If you say you don't have time again, I'm gonna punch you in the mouth, got it kid?" I said.

"Yea," Ichigo said slowly and laid back on the futon and closed his eyes.

I stood and walked towards the others.

"You've never been that nice to me!" Mashiro cried and began rolling around on the ground in one of her all to regular fits.

"You little bitch," I growled and went to stomp on her head.

"Calm down," Love said and I looked at him. "That's only gonna make her worse,"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine," I said and walked off.

"Hey Kensei,"

I looked over my shoulder. "What is it Lisa?" I asked.

"Good work with the kid," She said hopping onto a rock and sitting on it.

"Yea sure," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"He reminds me of you," Lisa said and I looked at her. "He's completely serious in battle, just like you,"

"Everyone is serious in battle," I said.

"You know what I mean," Lisa said crossing her legs. "He's got this thing about him, he's different, like you,"

"You're imagining things," I said.

"I think when you told him that when you were going though your hollowfication that you hurt us, he felt that he wasn't so alone," Lisa said.

"I didn't tell him, Shinji did," I said and stuffed my hands in to the pockets of my cargo pants. "Stop trying to see things that aren't there Lisa," I told her.

"Do you like him?" Lisa asked and my mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?" I glared up at her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice. He's cute, and young. He's a fighter, just like you are," Lisa put her index finger to her chin and hummed. "Not only that but he looks up to you,"

"Pervert," I said shaking my head.

"I am not!" Lisa protested. "I'm just.... interested.... healthily interested,"

"In other words, a giant pervert," I said.

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Come on Kensei, you've gotta settle down some time," Lisa said.

"Not with the brat," I told her and she put her hand over her mouth and held back her laugh. "What?!"

"Nothing, nothing," Lisa waved her hand at me.

I huffed. "You are all so damn immature, I swear, it's like living in a high school 24/7!!" I stormed off, listening to Lisa's laughter behind me.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo roared swinging his thin black blade down at me and I blocked and went to knee him, he disappeared, then reappeared swinging again, I ducked.

I swung my own blade, and stopped the tip less then an inch from Ichigo's throat as his mask shattered.

Ichigo looked frustrated. He gritted his teeth and lunged at me without his mask, a mistake. I grabbed his arm and pinned him against a rock.

"Leggo!" Ichigo screamed. I put my forearm against his neck, and pulled my mask up.

"Don't attack me without calling out your mask! You're here to learn how to use it, you won't be doing any fighting unless that mask is out! Do you understand me!" I yelled back and Ichigo glared at me. I shifted realizing how close I was to him. I pulled away quickly and pulled my mask down. "Again!" I demanded spinning my blade on the palm of my hand before grabbing the hilt and Ichigo lunged, his mask over his face. I blocked, pushing him back.

Ichigo roared and pushed down harder, and swung his legs around, trying to kick me in the head, I flung him back and lunged. I hit him, and he stumbled back. He grabbed a fist full of my shirt, and we fell to the ground in a pile, me on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked letting my mask vanish as his did.

"Sorry," Ichigo said looking up at me.

"Don't tell me you're sorry damn it," I snapped.

"Then what do you want?" Ichigo growled back.

"For you to stop holding back!" I snapped and Ichigo stared at me wide eyed. "Come on kid, don't be afraid of this," I said in a lower tone. "You can handle this,"

Ichigo shifted under me then leaned up on his elbows and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide and I stared down at him.

Ichigo started to pull away, but I put my hand on the back of his neck and pressed my lips hard against his. Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned softly against my lips, putting his arms around my shoulders. I bit his bottom lip and he gasped, and I slid my tongue between his lips, brushing against his and he moaned. Ichigo leaned his head back to breath and I kissed the underside of his chin, dragging my teeth across it.

"Kensei," Ichigo moaned and I pulled away to look at his flushed face. I kissed him again, running my hand down his chest slowly, pushing away his top, touching his skin. Ichigo shivered as I pulled my lips away from his.

"You sure you wanna go this way kid?" I asked stopping with my hand on the waist of his pants.

"Shut up already," Ichigo wrapped his arms around my shoulders and flipped me onto my back and straddled my waist. I looked up at him.

"I don't know what you're thinking kid, but you're not gonna top me," I said. Ichigo blushed.

"Never said I wanted to," He said pulling my shirt off. I pushed up on my elbows and kissed him again, pulling his pants off and throwing them out of the way. Ichigo's breath hitched and he pulled away and bit his bottom lip.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing," Ichigo moved a hand between his legs and over my groin and I grabbed his wrist.

"Last chance kid," I warned and he stared at me with determination.

"You act like you're scared," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck kid," I said rolling my hips forward, grinding against his ass. "I rip you in half," I said as his breath hitched.

"Confident?" Ichigo asked sarcastically and unbuttoned my pants.

"Always," I said as his hands slid into my pants and ran over my dick. He looked up at me and his blush deepened.

"You're huge," Ichigo said quietly and I laughed.

"Scared?" I challenged and he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"No," Ichigo pulled my erection from my pants and ran his thumb over the tip and I groaned. I thrust up into his hand and he gasped.

"Come on kid," I said.

"Don't act all high and mighty," Ichigo growled. I grinned and licked my fingers slowly. "What are you doing?" He asked swallowing.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"So what if I am?" Ichigo defended.

"Changes things," I said running my fingers between the cheeks of his ass and his breath hitched and he closed his eyes as I pushed my middle finger into him.

"...S-shit," Ichigo put his hands on my chest. "You should warn a guy,"

I smirked. "Maybe next time," I said moving my finger slowly in and out before adding my ring finger.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and scratched my chest lightly, and pushed his hips forward. "That hurts," He said.

I ran my other hand down his chest to rub his softening erection and he moaned. "Better?" I asked spreading my fingers and Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, but nodded. I moved my fingers around, searching for his prostate, and when I grazed it, Ichigo trembled and put his head on my shoulder.

" H-hit that again," Ichigo pleaded and I did, pressing down against it before slipping my fingers out, then pushing three back in. His back arched out and he moaned, his breath rolling over my ear and neck. I kissed the top of his head and slipped my fingers from him. "W-what?" he was dazed, still shivering from when I hit his prostate.

"Don't worry," I said and lifted Ichigo up slowly and lined myself up. I pushed him down, Ichigo clenched as soon as I got through the first ring or muscles and I gritted my teeth. "Relax Ichigo...!" I growled and he took a deep breath and started to relax. I ran a hand over his neck and lifted his face up. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at me and I kissed him passionately. Ichigo moaned against my lips and I pushed slowly the rest of the way into him. It felt amazing, the tightness around my dick was unlike anything I'd ever felt and add the fact that Ichigo's kissing me the way he was. I ran my fingers through his hair, putting my hand on the back of his head. "You alright?" I asked.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip but nodded, tears filling his eyes. I pressed my lips against his and thrust into him. He screamed against my lips, his nails digging into my chest, I hit his prostate perfectly, gripping his hip tightly with both hands to make him move with me. Ichigo pulled away, resting his head on my shoulder, his breath hitting my neck, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

Ichigo started moaning with each thrust, getting louder and louder. I put my hand around his dick and he bucked, digging his nails into my shoulder blades. I pulled my lips away and Ichigo cried out.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Again!" I roared as Ichigo skidded back, his mask shattering as it fell off his face.

Ichigo looked at me. "Kinda hard to move bastard," Ichigo growled.

I lifted my mask and raised an eyebrow. " You wanted it," I said.

"Bastard," Ichigo pulled his mask out and lunged, swinging his leg down and managed to scratch my arm. I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back and he tumbled on the ground when he tried to stop himself.

"Stupid brat," I growled. "Don't just charge head first. You may be part hollow but you've still got the brains of a shinigami, use it,"

Ichigo wiped his face staring at me. "I'm tried," Ichigo put his hand on his stomach and I chuckled.

"O well," I said and lunged.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya like? I hope so.

Review and Comment Please!!

ConstantSnow.


	5. MerryGoRound

**Chapter :**** Merry-Go-Round Ichigo/Toshiro**

Warning:** Mature! Read with Caution. Shouta, slash**

**Please Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

I was sitting at the park, on a rusted merry-go-round thing, the yellow paint was chipping off, and most of it was covered in snow. I sighed slowly making the thing spin by pushing my small foot into the ground every few seconds. I don't know why I was sent to the living world for an assignment, most of all when Kurosaki is here, plus I'm a captain, I surely don't need to be here for a regular look-out.

I sighed again, watching my breath steam in the air and looked to my left as I felt Kurosaki's reiatsu heading towards me.

"Urahara told me I could find you here Toshiro," He said with the smug grin he always had on when he talked to me.

"Captain Hitsugaya," I corrected boredly.

"When are you gonna learn I'm not gonna call you that?" Ichigo leaned onto the bar I had sat in front of, so I was sitting with it between my legs. "I respect you and all, 'cause you're strong, but calling you Captain Hitsugaya is way to cold," Ichigo said.

I raised a pale eyebrow. "You are stupid," I said pushing my foot into the ground to start spinning again, but Ichigo kept the stupid thing still.

"I'm just saying. You should be nicer," Ichigo said and I glare up at him.

"I don't have to be nice to people who are under me," I snapped.

"I'd kick your ass in a fight Toshiro," Ichigo said and I gritted my teeth.

"Like hell," I grumbled.

"Wanna try it?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going to play childish games," I said and Ichigo snickered.

"Then a more adult game perhaps?" Ichigo asked.

My eyes narrowed. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

Ichigo leaned down so his face was barely an inch away. I could feel his orange hair tickling my cheek. Then he did something I never thought he'd ever do.

Ichigo pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't long or hard, but it was enough to send a jolt through my body and make my cheeks flush.

Ichigo pulled away. "I'll see you around," He said and was gone before I could recover.

I stared down at the footprints Ichigo had left in the snow, seeing as my small feet were between his footprints, and it made me feel extremely small, and made my blush brighten.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Three days later when I saw Kurosaki again, he acted like what happened between us in the park, didn't happen at all.

He also started talking formally to me, not acting around me like he normally did. He didn't ruffle my hair, or call me a grade-schooler. He didn't call me Toshiro, and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

For some strange reason I couldn't stand it. He was doing what I'd been trying to get him to do since we met, but I felt this pain in my chest from not being treated the way I used to be.

We were all gathered in Urahara's shop, it was Christmas Eve and Ichigo was messing around with Renji, Rukia and his other human friends. Urahara was playing poker with Yoruichi and I was sitting alone, drinking sweetened tea, and staring into the bottom of my cup, fighting with the pain and tightness swirling in my chest.

The hours ticked by and I listened to Ichigo laugh and joke, and I was slowly starting to loose it, I felt my eyes well with tears and my small hands were shaking until I dropped my cup, and it shattered, making the room fall dead silent, everyone was looking at me.

"Please excuse me," I said quietly and slowly, begging to the Gods my voice didn't sound as weak and saddened as it did in my head. I rushed from the shop. Finding refuge at the park. Sitting on the merry-go-round and started spinning it slowly. My forehead pressed against the bar between my legs and my eyes closed tightly as tears slipped down my cheeks.

I didn't look up when I felt Ichigo's reiatsu in front of me. Nor did I look up with I saw his shoes on the outer sides of my tiny feet.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"That's a stupid question," I whispered gripping the bar until my knuckles turned white and my fingers went numb. Ichigo knelt down and put his hands around mine, and blew warm air onto my fingers. "What are you doing?" I asked. His breath smelt like the peppermint candy-canes he'd been sucking on at Urahara's and hot chocolate. He smelt like allspice and his large hands felt so warm over mine.

"Your fingers are blue," Ichigo said. "You left your coat," He said.

"I know," I muttered again.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Ichigo said and I flinched and closed my eyes tighter.

"Why?" I asked.

Ichigo was quiet for a while. "Why what?"

"All of it. Why did you kiss me? Why did you stop treating me like a friend? Why are you suddenly being so formal?" I asked.

"I thought it's what you wanted?" Ichigo asked and I shook my head.

"I thought I did.... but there's this pain in my chest when you ignore me, and I can't get rid of it. I can't stop thinking about you. You stole my first kiss and I-... I don't know what to think anymore," I said.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked and I looked up at him. He brushed his fingers over my brow, relaxing my face with the ease of his warm strong calloused fingers.

_**What did I want from him?**_

I blushed and leaned forward, brushing my lips shyly over his. Ichigo placed a hand on the back of my head, and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, fisting his jacket as tightly as I could and closed my eyes.

Ichigo slowly pulled away and my lips quivered swollen and red. I didn't really want to open my eyes, it was the strangest feeling welling in my stomach, like thousands of butterfly wings fluttering like mad.

"Toshiro," Ichigo said and I blushed, but looked at him. "I always treated you the way I did, because.... I love you," Ichigo said.

Why I had the need to swallow and gasp at the same time I'll never know, but it doesn't work and I started coughing, feeling like an idiot.

Ichigo just smiled and patted my back. "You gonna be okay?" Ichigo asked. I nodded, then did the stupidest thing I could ever do.

"I love you too," I said quietly and quickly. My face flushed completely, traveling down my neck and over my shoulders. I screwed my eyes shut tightly.

Ichigo laughed and kissed me again. I moaned and shivered, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his orange hair tightly.

Ichigo groaned and pulled me off to merry-go-round and my legs wrapped around his waist.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seven months past, and my relationship with Ichigo, steadily became more intense. Which I should've known would've happened, besides there is only one person I know more intense then Ichigo, and it was Aizen, but Aizen was killed a year ago.

Ichigo laid me back on his bed and pressed his body onto mine. I arched up against him, moaning as our bare chests touched.

We'd never gone all the way, Ichigo respected me, and we never took our clothes completely off, and only seen each other completely naked twice.

His large hands roamed over my torso slowly and I shivered and put the back of my hand over my mouth to try and cover my moan. Ichigo seemed to have the hearing of a cat, because he chuckled and kissed the center of my chest.

"Ichigo," I breathed and he looked down at me. I never knew it was so damn hard to ask for something before... but then again this wasn't something one normally asked for. I swallowed as he held himself off me. I reached down and unbuttoned my jeans, unzipping them with shaking fingers. Ichigo swallowed, and made a sound between a groan and a sigh and watched as I slid my pants and briefs down, revealing myself completely to him.

" 'Shiro," Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, the kiss became messy and desperate very quickly and somewhere in it, we got Ichigo's white jeans and boxers of. I felt like I was suffocating, but it was something I wanted to feel, Ichigo's reiatsu flushing over me as his walls broke down.

It had only happened twice considering we've never fought back when he was ryoka. Both times I was just watching him fight.

It was a completely different feeling now. Having that red black reiatsu rushing over me, touching me like Ichigo did.

" 'Shiro," Ichigo said again kissing my chest and I moaned, my reiatsu flaring as well and tangling with his like vines. We both moaned at the sensation and Ichigo pressed his lips against mine, moving between my parted legs, bringing one up to his hip just so he could rub his erection against mine. My back arched and I moaned, fisting the sheets of his bed.

"Ichi," I breathed wrapping my arms around his neck, rocking my hips up into his and he moaned, his lips against my ear.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled away from me, and reached into the desk drawer next to the bed. He came out with a condom and a small bottle of lube. My body shivered at the thought that we were actually going to do this. He coated his fingers in lube and moved over me again. He kissed down my neck, his finger swirling around my puckered hole, and when he pressed in, I gritted my teeth. It wasn't that it was painful, but because it was so strange a feeling. He started moving his finger, and I evened out my breathing quickly. When he added his second finger, I whimpered, but Ichigo soothed the pain with several kisses and rubbing my trembling thighs.

My breathing was rapid and uneven, but Ichigo kept going, whispering in my ear.

When he grazed my prostate, I saw stars, and I cried out pushing back against his fingers. "Ichi-ah... Ichigo," I managed looking up at him. He was staring at me intensely, and he crashed his lips against mine and added his third finger. I groaned against his lips, he found my prostate quickly this time, and had me rocking my hips frantically against his fingers for more.

Ichigo pulled his fingers from me and I whimpered, then watched as he sat back on his knees and fitted the condom over himself then, as he added lube to it. I shivered and let out a soft moan. Ichigo leaned over me again, lifting my legs up to around his shoulders, and pushed into me.

My mouth fell open and I gripped the pillow tightly. Ichigo licked and nipped at my neck and mouth as I adjusted.

Both of our reiatsu flared brightly and lashed out in every direction, anyone else would've suffocated in the room. We were both suffocating it seemed, but neither of us wanted to stop. Ichigo began moving, slow and hard at first, but he gained speed and had my whole body rocking back and forth against the sheets as he thrust in and pulled out of me.

My mind was blank, all I could remember to do was breath, and hold onto Ichigo if I could. I felt my hips rocking back into his and his breath hitched and he moaned my name. I shivered and did it again as he rocked forward. We both moaned and he pressed his lips against mine, nipping at my tongue and lips harshly.

Ichigo started to loose rhythm in his thrusts, and I could feel his abs start to tighten, I was having the same problem and I reached between our bodies and began pumping myself in time with his erratic thrusts until I came, screaming his name. Ichigo didn't last much longer, he managed a few more thrusts into my shivering limp body before coming too falling against my body.

Ichigo kissed me, holding the sides of my face tightly, we were breathing harshly and when he pulled out I shivered and groaned. I watched him pull of his condom and tie the end before tossing it in the trash can next to his desk, then grab a few tissues and wiped off my chest while I stared up at him, watching his reiatsu still flaring lightly against his body, outlining it.

Ichigo finally laid next to my rapidly cooling body, his was still fire hot and he pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my torso and nuzzling into my hair. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I said back closing my eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**The End**

I had a few people ask me to do a Ichigo/Toshiro fic and I'd been flirting with a few ideas, and went with this one. This is one of only a few pairs where Ichigo will ever be the seme. I hope you like it.

Please Rate and Review

Thanks for Reading


	6. Handcuffs

**Title: **** Handcuffs **

**Pairing: **** Kenpachi/Ichigo**

**Warning:** **Slash!!!! **Adult language, mild violence. **NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!**

For BonneNuit, who made this my very guilty pleasure. (A belated b-day gift) =P

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Ichigo sighed trying to calm his nerves. He'd done this hundreds of times before. Go into a bar, pick up a guy, take him back to a hotel, drug his drink, steal his wallet, and be gone before the guy comes around. Simple. Ichigo rolled his shoulders and walked into the club. The center of the room was a mass of writhing bodies, strobe lights flashed and loud music boomed from huge speakers hung up all over the place. Bright colored drinks were passed around on the bar, the dj was in his booth, his headphones in his hands, pressed up against one ear and he moved to the music with a few lucky girls. Tables lined the outer walls, groups of people sat, most of them had their tongues down each others' throats and were almost fucking right there. Ichigo could see down the hall towards the back room and bathrooms a few couples pressed up against the walls. He figured if he went into the bathroom or store room in back he'd find more couples going at it like drunken wild animals.

Ichigo walked up to the bar and leaned against it, and ordered a drink. It wasn't more then a few seconds before a guy was grinding up against his ass. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the guy, too drunk and his outfit was to cheap. Ichigo figured it'd be more trouble getting this drunken idiot to the hotel then it was worth. He downed his drink and pulled away from the man and made his way onto the dance floor and began dancing, not caring who it was with. He picked a few pockets while he danced, putting the money in his pocket before dropping the wallets to be stepped on on the floor.

Ichigo felt a large strong body push up against his back and looked over his shoulder. A man over a foot taller then him with shaggy dark brown hair and golden eyes with a few scars on his handsome and angular face. He was dressed like he was ready to kill. Ichigo grinned and began dancing with the man, turning his head back and letting the man put his hands on Ichigo's hips. It was close to vertical sex, their bodies sweating and grinding against each other, Ichigo moved his hips, and reached an arm back and wrapped it around the man's neck.

The man leaned down. "I saw what you were doing, you're good," He said, his voice was deep and his breath was hot against Ichigo's slender neck.

"Gonna call the cops?" Ichigo asked, still dancing against the man.

"I am the cops," The man said. "But I have a better idea," He nibbled Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's breath hitched.

"Yea? What's that?" Ichigo asked huskily.

"How does a hotel bed and some handcuffs sound?" The man bit down on Ichigo's shoulder and he groaned.

"Kinky," Ichigo said. "What are we waiting for?"

They barely made it out the back door and down the street. To busy pushing each other up against the sides of buildings and kissing which was more teeth and tongue then anything. Ichigo was sure his tongue and lips were bleeding, but he grinned seeing that the man's lip was bleeding and swollen.

The man paid for the room and they got in. He threw Ichigo onto the bed, who cried out and watched as the man pulled off his shirt, revealing more scars and lanky muscles of his broad chest. He pulled his handcuffs from his back pocket and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't kidding," Ichigo gasped when the man grabbed his wrists hard and pulled them up against the head board and cuffed him too it.

"No," Was his harsh reply before he ripped Ichigo's shirt open and began sucking and bitting Ichigo's chest hard. Ichigo moaned throwing his head back, balling his hands into fists. "You like it rough?"

"You'll just have to find out," Ichigo said looking at the man.

"Kenpachi," He said.

"Ichigo,"

Kenpachi grinned and pulled Ichigo's pants off harshly and threw them onto the floor. He leaned down and bit and sucked on Ichigo's pale smooth thighs tugging his half hard cock into weeping hardness. Ichigo writhed, twisting his wrists in the cuffs until they turned red. The man reached up and shoved his fingers into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo moaned around them, and bit as he sucked the long digits. Kenpachi grinned and pulled his fingers away and forced his mouth against the younger male's.

Kenpachi pushed his first finger in and Ichigo's breath hitched and he bit Kenpachi's bottom lip with a growl. Kenpachi only grinned and pulled away. "Be thankful I'm preparing ya at all," He said before attacking Ichigo's chest with his mouth, adding a second finger and pushing them in deeper.

Ichigo's back arched as Kenpachi's fingers found his prostate. He gritted his teeth as he moaned and pushed back against Kenpachi's fingers. Kenpachi thrust in his third finger and Ichigo cried out, throwing his head back against the headboard. Kenpachi grinned again, thrusting his fingers into Ichigo's trembling body a few more times and pulled out.

"Condom?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm clean," Kenpachi growled pulled his pants down, only enough to pull out his fully hard cock.

"Me too," Ichigo said. Kenpachi spit in his hand and rubbed the poor lubrication over his erection before lifting Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and thrusting himself into Ichigo.

Ichigo threw his head back hard, "Kenpachi!" Kenpachi growled, and allowed a few minutes for Ichigo to get used to him. Ichigo took several rapid shallow breaths before opening his glazed eyes and glaring at the older man.

"Move," Ichigo ordered. Kenpachi grinned and did, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Rocking both the bed and Ichigo's lithe body. Ichigo's breath hitched and he moaned, tears of pleasured pain filling his eyes. He twisted his hands, the handcuffs rubbing his wrists raw. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ichigo cried out. "Kenpachi fuck more!,"

"Fucking tight," Kenpachi growled bending Ichigo nearly in half as he leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo bit Kenpachi's tongue.

"Harder," Ichigo growled, then arched his back off the bed when Kenpachi began thrusting harder, nailing Ichigo's prostate with every motion. Ichigo was panting hard, so was Kenpachi. Sweat covered their bodies.

Ichigo felt the pooling heat in his stomach and began grinding his hips up into Kenpachi's stomach for extra friction.

Ichigo came first, the thick liquid splashing onto both men's chests and he screamed. Kenpachi grunted as Ichigo's body clamped around him, his thrusts lost rhythm and came inside Ichigo before even asking if he could. He let Ichigo's legs down before he slumped on top of the smaller man.

"That was good," Kenpachi said.

"You... weren't bad yourself," Ichigo panted.

Kenpachi pulled out and rolled onto the other side of the bed and ran his fingers through his long hair to get it off his sweaty chest. Ichigo shifted, hissing at the jarring pain in his lower body. He looked up at his wrists still cuffed to the headboard.

"Hey uncuff me," Ichigo said.

"Why? I wanna make sure you're still there when I wake up," Kenpachi grunted looking at Ichigo.

"That's not part of the deal," Ichigo hissed.

"I didn't know there was a deal," Kenpachi said. "Besides, you can't steal my wallet this way either," He closed his eyes.

"Fucking bastard," Ichigo growled.

Kenpachi grinned.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End**

I demand reviews for this! It's the first time I wrote a fic with this pairing, I need to know what you think.


	7. Cherry Scented Reiatsu

**Note:** This story is for SlytherinQueen020, who requested this pairing for her birthday. So everyone wish her a belated but still happy birthday! SlytherinQueen020, I hope you enjoy it! I figured that Aizen's personality would dictate that he wouldn't actually try to seduce Byakuya without cheating at least a little bit. I hope you agree.

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following content: Homosexual Relationships. Slash. Graphic Sex. Anal. Oral. Adult Language. Minor Violence. Adult Situations. Minor Angst. **Also:** This story contains: OoC-ness. Bottom!Byakuya. Top!Aizen. "Dub"-Con or Dubious Consent (kinda, its explained in the story). Pouting Gin and other random things I can see people possibly complaining about. So I figured I would warn you now. Flamers will be deleted and possibly laughed at, so don't bother.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, its related characters, themes or situations. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Title:**** Cherry Scented Reiatsu**

**Pairing:**** Sosuke Aizen / Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Setting:**** Soul Society Arc **(minor AU)

**Rating:**** NC-17**

Aizen looked over the top of his glasses, none of the other captains noticed his heavy stare across the hall. His hair hung in his face just enough to cover the smirk that formed on his lips. All the while, his mind working on wether or not his plans would in any way be affect by taking one of the many objects of his obsessions. It was doubtful, but Aizen always made sure his plans stayed on course.

Finally the younger ebony haired captain looked over at him, and Aizen easily changed his smirk for a charming and disarming soft smile. Byakuya's steel eyes narrowed for fleeting moment, before he turned his attention back on the Old man Yamamoto. Aizen noticed Gin and Tousen's attention turned to him, and he cast Gin a glance who in turn tapped Tousen's hand just barely, his look saying: '_Do not worry, all is well_'.

Finally Yamamoto finished his speech, and the captains were all released. Aizen waited a few moments before following Byakuya from the hall.

"Will you explain why you were staring at me? Or should I leave, and continue ignoring your pathetic existence?" Byakuya asked coldly when he stopped, turning only half way to look at Aizen.

The older man just laughed softly. "I'm sorry if I offended you Captain Kuchiki, it was not my intention. I was merely observing you. I am a very curious man, you should know that well by now." Aizen replied smoothly, keeping up the appearance of the gentle natured man he pretended to be for so long.

Byakuya didn't seem to buy it, a wise notion. "Why should I know about you? You are below me, after all." Byakuya answered. Aizen brushed off the insult, knowing full well it was just simply how Byakuya was. In time, Aizen knew the powerful male would be on his knees before him, and the thought caused a smile to pull at his lips.

"Of course, how silly of me. Have a good day Captain Kuchiki." Aizen bowed slightly at his waist. Byakuya's eyes again narrowed slightly before he turned and was gone with a perfect flash step. Aizen stood straight and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Byakuya's cherry reiatsu.

"Ya gonna tell us what's goin' on?" Gin asked, stepping out from around the corner he'd be hiding behind.

Aizen didn't bother to look over his shoulder at either Gin or the still silent Tousen. "Why would I need to do that?" Aizen asked, then turned to face his accomplices.

Gin pouted, sliding his hands into the opposite sleeves of his haori. "Yer no fun Aizen." Gin said and Aizen chuckled, glancing once at Tousen, wondering why he hadn't been the first to question, though lately the blind man's mind had been elsewhere.

"It is of little importance. It will not interfere with our plans." Aizen said and stepped between Gin and Tousen, intent on passing. "You should deal with your thoughts Kaname." Aizen added, and the blind man turned his face towards his mentor.

"Of course." Tousen said with a bow of his head. Aizen simply smiled and continued on his way, he had plans to fulfill.

* * *

Aizen glanced up from his paperwork at the familiar feel of his Momo's weak reiatsu. His lips thinned at the bland scent of it as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called, his voice welcoming.

"Good afternoon Captain Aizen." Momo greeted with a light blush on her cheeks. Aizen smiled, though not pleased at seeing her, but more of his plans for her.

"Good afternoon Momo." Aizen returned kindly.

"I have a letter for you." Momo said, holding up said object. Aizen took it easily.

"Thank you." He added, flipping the letter and breaking the seal before unfolding it. The tell tale feel of Byakuya's reiatsu tingled his fingertips, and caused him to smile brightly, he was pleasantly surprised that his simple prodding had worked so quickly.

"What is it Captain?" Momo asked rocking forward on the balls of her feet. Aizen glanced up at her.

"Nothing important." Aizen lied easily. "You should take the rest of the day off, enjoy the pleasant spring weather."

Momo smiled bright. "Thank you very much captain! I will see you in the morning." She said with a somewhat ungraceful bow before darting out of the room. Aizen leaned back in his chair once the door had closed. He took off his glasses and brushed his hair back from his face, one stubborn lock hanging in his face, though he didn't mind it.

Aizen picked the letter back off his desk, and read it quickly. He grinned as he folded the letter back perfectly, and tucked it into one of the drawers of his desk before standing. He left his office, stopping only long enough to lock the doors behind him, then making the quick trip back to his rooms and went into his bathroom. After all, he needed to be presentable if he was going to seduce Byakuya Kuchiki into his bed tonight.

As Aizen undressed, he thought of his weeks of careful planning, poking and prodding, not to mention the teasing and light manipulations around and directly to Byakuya. The younger man really stood no chance once Aizen decided his pale skin was worthy of sinking his teeth into.

Aizen grinned again as he stepped into his shower, turning the water on to the perfect temperature before stepping under the spray. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander, going over every last thing he wanted and would be doing to Byakuya by the end of the night. He didn't fight the spark of arousal that ran down to pool in his stomach, or the fact that his cock twitched with interest at the idea of slowly exploring and exposing every inch of the sixth squad captain's pale skin.

Aizen brushed his hand through his hair, brushing it off his face, a sigh escaping his lips as his mind turned to yet another of his fantasies about Byakuya. He wanted nothing more than to break down the ice cold walls surrounding the younger male, destroying every ounce of Byakuya's self control and having him scream in pleasure - for him to scream Aizen's name.

Aizen would have that, he had no doubt in his mind.

* * *

Aizen stepped into the small tea shop, and smiled at the privacy the place provided with small intimate nooks. Aizen followed Byakuya's reiatsu to a table near the back, and he smirked seeing Byakuya sitting gracefully at the table, sipping his tea almost boredly. Aizen took note of the fact that Byakuya's hair was down from its usual place within the kenseikan, instead it was braided loosely, a sight Aizen had only heard about Byakuya putting his hair in on rare occasions, even Rukia Kuchiki said she had only seen her adoptive brother with his hair like that twice. Byakuya was out of uniform, his outfit colored dark blue with white accents, matching his coloring perfectly.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki, thank you for inviting me." Aizen said and Byakuya looked up at him, something surprisingly warm hidden within his eyes. Aizen seated himself next to Byakuya, though kept enough space between them, so he didn't frighten Byakuya away to quickly, it would ruin his fun after all.

Byakuya simply nodded his head in reply. "I hope you do not mind, I ordered tea for you already." He added in an almost after thought type manor. Aizen simply smiled, and took the offered cup gratefully.

"Very kind of you Byakuya, it is my favorite." Aizen said after taking a sip. Inwardly Aizen was smirking, Byakuya had been watching him a lot lately, and Aizen made sure to make his likes apparently obvious, not that anyone actually noticed.

Byakuya again just nodded and looked down into his tea, as if contemplating something. Aizen simply smirked, and began a simple conversation, one that would keep Byakuya's attention on him completely. All the while Aizen was carefully manipulating Kyoka Suigetsu.

Aizen watched as Byakuya's defenses slowly began to crumble, and Byakuya started moving closer, inch by painful inch, until finally, Byakuya was leaned against Aizen's side. Aizen chuckled with victory. He had only used his zanpakuto to lower Byakuya's inhibitions, not to make him do anything he didn't want to. In a way he was getting Byakuya drunk with his powers. Aizen carefully reached up, and brushed a stray lock of Byakuya's hair from his face, and the younger male sighed, his eyes falling closed and he turned his face just slightly into Aizen's arm.

"Captain Kuchiki, we should leave, it looks like they are wanting to close. Would you like me to walk you home?" Aizen asked, even though the owners didn't seem like they'd be closing any time soon.

Byakuya seemed to snap somewhat out of his daze as he gracefully got to his feet, Aizen not far behind him. "I had no intentions of returning to the manor tonight." Byakuya finally answered truthfully, and Aizen smirked wickedly.

"Then, we should retire to my quarters." Aizen suggested, and Byakuya nodded in agreement, and easily followed Aizen from the tea shop and through the maze like streets of the soul society.

* * *

Aizen smiled as Byakuya slipped his arms from the sleeves of his yukata and let the top fall and hang at his shoulders while his belt kept the bottom secure around his waist, protecting his modesty.

"Are you okay Captain Kuchiki?" Aizen asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Byakuya looked up from his place on the couch that was pressed against the far wall in Aizen's bedroom. "Yes." He answered and reached over his shoulder to pull his braid back over his shoulder. He began to unbraid his hair slowly, and Aizen couldn't help but think of how beautiful Byakuya looked, most of all with the dim lighting of the candles placed through the room, plus the silver light from the moon barely peaking through the curtains to fall just across Byakuya's face.

It was a shame really, that Aizen could not take Byakuya as his pet when he left the soul society. He knew how beautiful Byakuya would look in the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen made his way across the room, and knelt on the couch next to Byakuya, and turned the younger's face towards him. Aizen leaned down and pressed his lips against Byakuya's and was pleasantly surprised when the man's lips returned the movement eagerly. Byakuya placed a hand on the side of Aizen's neck, pulling the older man down against him. Aizen slid his tongue into Byakuya's mouth, tasting the familiar cherry that first drew Aizen to Byakuya through Byakuya's reiatsu. Aizen smiled as Byakuya turned beneath him, and he moved closer, sliding a knee between Byakuya's legs. Byakuya gasped as he felt Aizen's knee rub against his half hard cock. Aizen chuckled against Byakuya's lips and deepened the kiss, forcing Byakuya to lean back.

Aizen pulled off his own shirt and tossed it carelessly to the floor then reached for the sash that kept Byakuya's clothes on. He easily removed the other man's clothing after that and began to allow his hands to wander around Byakuya's pale body, pressing against sensitive spots they had found, remembering them for later. Eventually Aizen allowed his mouth the leave Byakuya's and follow the trail his hands had mapped out earlier.

Byakuya's soft moans and groans caused his cock to stir pleasantly. Aizen sucked on Byakuya's nipples before licking down to his navel and then over his hips. Byakuya bucked his hips and gasped when Aizen's tongue danced over the head of his aching cock.

"A-Aizen." Byakuya stammered and Aizen looked up at him.

"Yes, Byakuya?" Aizen asked with amusement. He leaned down and ran his tongue against the side of Byakuya's cock, causing him to groan deeply. After several minutes of teasing and Byakuya's half hearted pleadings, Aizen finally relented and slowly sucked Byakuya's cock into his mouth. The way that the dark haired man fell apart was beautiful and Aizen chuckled around Byakuya's cock, and watched as the man's back arched slightly.

Aizen let his hand travel beneath Byakuya's cock and balls and between the cheeks of his ass until he reached the small pucker. With a slight raise of his reiatsu and a tug on the hypnosis that he had on Byakuya through his blade, he easily slide one finger and then another in to the Sixth Squad Captain with out him feeling any pain, only the pleasure. Aizen added a third finger and twisted them to brush hard against the bundle of nerves buried deeply within the other man.

Byakuya's cry surprised Aizen, but as he sat up and slid Byakuya's cock from his mouth, the smile on his face showed that he was in fact pleased with the noise.

"That's it Byakuya." Aizen whispered moving his fingers in and out, and staring deeply into the glazed eyes of the man beneath him, he smirked. "Scream for me, beg me." He pressed his lips against Byakuya's throat, and felt it vibrate as Byakuya moaned. Finally Aizen pulled his fingers away and untied his pants and pushed them down just enough to allow his cock to spring from the confines of the fabric, standing tall and proud. Aizen took Byakuya's legs by the back of his knees and pulled the younger male towards him. Byakuya braced his hands against the arm of the couch and look up at Aizen with pleading in his glazed eyes.

Aizen pressed just the head of his cock into the other's body, then stilled himself. "You know what I want."

Byakuya looked up at Aizen, and his eyes cleared some and Aizen clenched his jaw, he knew he could only push a man as powerful and willful as Byakuya so far before he would break through the haze. Aizen distracted Byakuya's clearing haze by snapping his hips forward, thrusting himself completely into Byakuya's body.

Byakuya arched his back, and cried out. The haze returning to his eyes with a new intensity. Aizen began thrusting hard and slow, watching Byakuya's face carefully and ingraining the image into his mind so once he defected from the Soul Reapers.

As he began to feel his orgasm approaching, he reached down and began stroking Byakuya's cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing as he reached the head. Byakuya's hair stuck to his neck and shoulders as he pushed his head back into the cushion beneath him. Aizen's heavy breathing didn't deter him from picking up the pace of his thrusts until Byakuya fell apart beneath him.

Byakuya cried out, arching his back beautifully, his mouth opened just enough for sound to pass them. The sight made Aizen follow with his own orgasm, shooting thick ropes of semen deeply into the other man.

Aizen leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Byakuya's then grinned as he pulled away. "Sleep Byakuya, when you wake in the morning, you won't remember any of what happened tonight. Do you understand?" Aizen softly ordered.

"Yes." Byakuya replied tiredly, his eyes already falling closed. Aizen chuckled and pulled away from the other captain and redressed himself. He left his bedroom and went to his front door, a few moments later, Tousen and Gin both appeared and stepped inside.

Gin's grin grew wider as he glanced through the open bedroom door at the sleeping captain then chuckled. "Now ya gonna tell us what's goin' on inside yer head."

Aizen chuckled and shook his head. "It is finished now. We will continue with our plans for next month." Aizen said.

"Is this why you postponed them in the first place?" Tousen asked.

"Yes." Aizen admitted. "But it is no longer a factor."

Four weeks later, Aizen defected. As he was taken into the hands of the menos, he looked back down at Byakuya, and couldn't help but smirk at the hateful glare in the other captains steel colored eyes, they promised revenge.

_Good_, Aizen thought, he wanted to see Byakuya again, to weave his web and make Byakuya loose himself to pleasure again, it was something for Aizen to look forward to down the line.

* * *

**End**

I totally forgot about this! I am so sorry, I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I have so many fics in the works right now I don't know which one to work on! I also have a Tousen-Ichigo fic that was requested, its being worked on but its a while away still, most likely by the end of the month, maybe later.

I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

Thanks for Reading, Please Review and Comment.


End file.
